


32. Exploration

by rowan_one



Series: Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Futurama
Genre: ADHD, ADHD Character, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Character, Character Study, Gen, Implied Relationships, POV Second Person, Stim, Stimming, can be read either way, neurodivergent character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowan_one/pseuds/rowan_one
Summary: Fry doesn't understand why he processes things like this, but he's eager to explore every feeling he can.





	32. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chew chew chew chew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning for not letting a neurodivergent child stim!

I.

You bite down hard, the pressure on your teeth feels good somehow. You don’t understand why. Your mom scolds you to take that thing out of your mouth. 

You bite down, your teeth sink in, this sticky gummy stuff doesn’t give you the exact same feeling, but you suppose it’ll do. Your mom scolds you to take that thing out of your mouth. 

You can't figure out what's better, making your whole mouth full of gooey smushy stuff, or crunching down on something hard enough to hear a delightful CRACK. You keep trying both to decide, but your teacher yells at you everytime you almost choke on so much gum or snap _another_ pencil.

You chew slowly, this plastic straw might be your favorite so far, but you can’t place why. Your dad tells you to knock it off, you're in a restaurant for God’s sake Philip, quit embarrassing your family by acting like such a freak!.

You don’t know why it makes you feel sad to stop. You don’t really know why you do it either. It just feels nice.


End file.
